gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
"Old Man" McGucket's Conspiracy Corner Marathon
"Old Man" McGucket's Conspiracy Corner Marathon was a Gravity Falls season 2 marathon which aired twice on April 19, 2015. Synopsis Included in the marathon was a segment during the commercials of each episode titled "Old Man McGucket's Conspiracy Corner," in which Old Man McGucket talks about his conspiracy theories regarding the anomalies in Gravity Falls, Oregon, as well as other observations he's made about the town. Apparently he was only given a corner because they "didn't trust him with a whole room." Theories and Observations Note: the following are Old Man McGucket's theories and observations, and not all are true. *The number 618 has some hidden meaning behind it. **He has seen it in various places throughout the town. *There is something strange about Stan Pines. **He used to know someone who looks exactly like Stan Pines. They look close enough to be twins. *There is meaning behind the cryptograms seen throughout the series. **McGucket is able to read the cryptograms, but cannot understand them. **He has tried various methods/languages to decipher the cryptograms, including "possum Sanskrit" and some form of western Manotaur script. *The possible meaning behind the code on his laptop (M052584). **It might be a phone number, date or the number of hairs on his beard. **He believes that "it's the coordinates for the passage back to Possum Town," which he insists exists. *There is a secret society which people wearing gold medals are a part of. This includes: **Stan Pines **Sheriff Blubs **Sergei **The carnee who was in charge of the game where Dipper tries to knock down bottles to win a stuffed animal for Wendy at the Mystery Fair. **McGucket is worried that he might unknowingly be a member, since he has a gold tooth. *FBI Agents Powers and Trigger are watching everyone. **They can be found subtly hiding in various locations. **They are even seen at Globnar and Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree. *Who the ice on the Bill Cipher Wheel represents. **We already know that the pine tree is Dipper. **We know that the glasses are McGucket (however, this is followed by a clip of Dipper saying that he doesn't think this is true). **The ice might represent Will E. Badger since "he's so cool." **The ice might represent Wax Sherlock Holmes, since he melted and could have used some ice. **The ice might represent Blendin Blandin. No reason is given for this, but it is likely because Blendin bumped into Dipper, making him drop the ice that he was getting for Wendy. *People who have one eye are connected. This includes: **Lazy Susan, who always has only one eye open. **Stan Pines, who covers one of his eyes with an eye patch. **Blind Ivan **Bill Cipher **The lumberjack, who is missing an eye. *There is something suspicious about triangles, which have been spotted in various forms, including: **The window in the attic of the Mystery Shack that has a triangle with an eye on it. **Infinity pizza **Road cones **Road cones are trying to take over the world and put squares and circles in their places. *People who have been "relationshiping" in town: **Mabel and Mermando **Dipper and Pacifica (This is followed by a clip of Dipper and Mabel saying "ew") **McGucket and his "favorite raccoon" Character revelations *McGucket went shopping for buckets because a beaver ran off with his old one. *McGucket stands on his head in order to get ideas. *The author often spends time reading books. *McGucket believes that the reflection of himself in the bucket he bathes in is actually his twin. **To make sure his "twin" doesn't watch him bathe, he hasn't bathed in a while. He says he "smells real bad" as a result. *McGucket can read "possum Sanskrit" and some form of western Manotaur script. *McGucket isn't interested in relationship gossip and who is dating who. *Toby Determined, on the other hand, is interested in this. *McGucket has been to an "actual hogwash." He says it's a "wonderful time." Series continuations *McGucket points out various hidden things throughout the series. *Various characters from the series are both seen and mentioned. *The background for the segment is Dipper's bulletin board of potential suspects of the journals' author, as seen in "Society of the Blind Eye." However, several pictures are missing. *McGucket talks about when he saw Soos in Waddles body bathing in mud in the episode "Carpet Diem ." He refers to this as an "actual hogwash." *The "man" (his reflection on the bucket he bathes in) who McGucket has an hourly turf war with in "Society of the Blind Eye" is mentioned.